


It's a HABIT thing; The Beginning

by SpaceKnife_ (quadrentMaster)



Category: Everyman HYBRID, MLAndersen0, Marble Hornets, Slender Man Mythos, TRASH - Fandom, Tribe Twelve
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other, don't judge me too hard, i have no clue what this is, trash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-24
Packaged: 2019-01-22 17:18:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12486832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quadrentMaster/pseuds/SpaceKnife_
Summary: HABIT is a ho. It's going on a spree of murder, sex, more sex, maybe petting some cats, and getting down to some dank memes. Join it on it's journey of love, betrayal, hot sex, murder, being a ho, and discovering the true meaning of Christmas.





	It's a HABIT thing; The Beginning

One day, while inhabiting Evan and sitting on an oak tree, HABIT had a revelation. It realized, it hadn't truly fucked around with humans-in all of the ways- since babysitting the man-child, Vinny. Hopping down from the tree, it walks back to the house, beginning an internal monologue.

' _I suppose, since he's the closest human I know that I can fuck with in multiple ways, Vinny will have to do._ '  
It walks in and slams the door behind it, shouting, "VINNY, WHERE ARE YOU?"

"Jesus, HABIT," Vinny says, standing up from the couch, "I'm right fucking here!"

"OH SORRY, DIDN'T SEE YOU THERE."

"Yes, you _did_. You even stared me dead in the eyes when you walked into the room."

HABIT stays silent for a moment, hoping Vinny's primitive mind would have forgotten that happened after 3 seconds pass. Vinny unrelentingly gives HABIT the look of "dude, seriously?" without looking away, thwarting HABIT's plan to make Vinny forget.

"ANYWAYS," it says,"THAT'S BESIDES THE POINT. I HAVE AN OFFER FOR YOU." Vinny raises an eyebrow at this. "IF YOU GIVE ME 5  _RAINBOW SLINKIES_ ,I'LL LET EVAN BE BACK FOR... 5 HOURS. ONE FOR EACH SLINKY."

Vinny seems to ponder on this offer for a moment. "... Alright, fine, but I'll have to be allowed to leave the house to get them."  
"ALRIGHT," it tosses car keys to him,"BE BACK BEFORE CURFEW!"  
  


* * *

 

After about 30 minutes, Vinny arrives back at the house, holding 5 rainbow slinkies.

"WOW, I REALLY THOUGHT YOU'D JUST RUN OFF, NEVER TO BE SEEN AGAIN! SO, WHERE'D YOU FIND 'EM?"  
Vinny passes the goods to HABIT, mumbling under his breath in response to the question. 

"WHAT? CAN'T HEAR YOU WHEN YOU _MUMBLE_." 

"I got them from Jeff's old room... He had a secret stash of sticky hands, rainbow slinkies, and glitter star stickers."

"I'M... NOT GOING TO ASK." It sets the slinkies down on a table nearby. "WELL, AS PROMISED I'LL RETURN YOUR FRIEND, FOR A TIME."  
  


 


End file.
